however
by McMuffin
Summary: Mark makes Addison a mixtape for their one year anniversary. Mark/Addison, Derek, high school. Fluff.


_Inspired by a story my dad told me, a Maddison high school oneshot. (:_

_

* * *

_

"Dude, what are you doing?" Derek asks as he walks into Mark's bedroom.

"Shhh," Mark hisses as he sticks out his tongue in concentration. Derek flops on Derek's bed as he watches Mark start the record, count three seconds, then hit play on the tape recorder. His best friend stands, stretches out his back and also flops down next to Derek.

"I'm making a mix tape for Addie," he whispers.

"Our voices aren't going to get recorded, you know. We _can _talk normally."

Mark rolls his eyes. "This record player is evil. Like, any loud movements make it jump and I've already had four attempts." He gestures at the pile of discarded tapes.

"Addison's rich," Derek says simply.

"So? I'm rich too. Thus, her parents wont hate on me like they hated on you when you dated her."

Derek rolls hie eyes. "She's rich, her car probably plays CDs."

"Her car _does _play CDs," Mark states.

"So why are you making her a mixtape?"

"She's a dork. She appreciates these things."

Derek rolls his eyes. "You're nice."

"I just tell it like it is. Plus, she's a hot dork."

Derek sighs and stands up. "Want a beer?"

Mark grins. "Yes."

He sits there humming the current song playing (Desire, U2) until it begins to die down and he jumps up.

"Shit," he hisses, speedily tiptoeing to the gramophone and tape player, pausing both.

"I hope I didn't leave too much noise after that track."

Derek laughs as he returns from Mark's personal fridge with a beer for each of them, Mark's father not caring if they drink alcohol. "You may need to start tape number five."

"Six!" Mark exclaims. "This is attempt five."

He takes the beer from Derek, sticking his tongue out in concentration once more.

"You look like Addison by the way," Derek smirks.

"What?"

"With the tongue thing. You totally got that habit from Addison. It's… cute."

"Oh, fuck off," Mark tosses his shoe at Derek.

Derek tosses it back and overthrows, hitting the tape recorder.

"Nooo!" Mark screams as the tape unwinds a little.

"Better start attempt six, buddy."

x~x

Addison paces around her bedroom cursing her stupid boyfriend. He's an hour late, and _really, _she should know by now that he's not going to remember their one-year anniversary. She drops on the couch and is kicking off her ridiculous heels when a loud thumping noise can he heard outside.

"What the?" She mutters as it gets louder.

Then there's a clink on her window, she gets up and walks over to look down at the lawn to find Mark standing there with a large portable cassette deck on his shoulder and a handful of pebbles in his hand. She opens her window and leans out.

"What are you doing?"

"_However far away, I will always love you," _he sings (shouts) to her and she can't help but giggle at how out of tune he is.

"_However long I stay, I will always love you,"_ she shouts back to him.

"I made you a mixtape!" Mark yells with a grin.

"I can see that," she smiles back at him, motioning for him to come up. "But turn the volume down! The Captain will _kill _you."

He follows her instructions and in a few minutes he's inside, the stereo on the floor as he wraps his arms around her and wishes her a happy anniversary.

"I thought you forgot," she mumbles against his lips.

"Never. I'm sorry I'm late, recording a mixtape is fucking hard!" He's shifting his weight from side to side,

She smiles. "You didn't have to make me a mixtape."

"But I wanted to… you think it's cute, and… well, I remember one year my dad made my mom a mixtape… when I was ten, I think. She was so happy."

Addison squeezes his arm gently. Rarely does he speak of his mom.

"I really love it Mark, thank you."

"You're welcome, Addie."

"I'm just wondering though… how did you get through the gates with such loud music playing? Surely Myles would have yelled at you."

Mark gently pushes her back towards her bed. "I have very _sneaky _skills."

"Please," she scoffs. "You couldn't be sneaky if you tried."

"I am very sneaky when I want to be," he pushes her down on the bed, hovering over her.

"I can always see right through you," she rolls her eyes. "_Always."_

"That's because I let you see," Mark replies with a wide grin, sliding his left hand under her shirt to squeeze her boob.

"Mark!" she hisses. "My door is open."

"Oh, right," he jumps up to close and lock it, before returning to where she is sitting on the bed. He sits down beside her and grins when he realizes she's humming the tune to 'Like a Prayer' as it plays softly through the stereo.

"Mark?" she's speaking through teeth biting her bottom lip, her hands toying with the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Um, my present for you…"

"You didn't have to get me anything, babe," he tells her, grasping her hands in his so she'll stop fidgeting.

"Well I didn't exactly get you anything… I was just thinking… we could have sex."

"Really?" he tries not to make his voice sound to eager.

"Yeah," Addison nods, avoiding his gaze.

Mark dips his head so he's in her line of sight. "Only if you're ready, Addison."

"I am," she says, a smile forming on her lips.

His usual smirk turns to a soft smile and he leans forward to kiss her cheek. "I love you Addie."

"I love you too."


End file.
